〈翻译〉 英雄王は恋をしない！（士金言金）
by ukegilgamesh
Summary: 备份


英雄王は恋をしない！①（汉化）

原作者：憩

id=1920213

言金前提下的士金

# # #

在四畳半大（注：约7.29平方米）的狭小和室里留下的，我们两人之间横断着沉重而苦涩的尴尬。

也是啊，突然被远坂说了那种话，也不可能说着'啊是这样吗'就开始行动啊。

于是现在，我只能在爱管闲事的藤姐铺好的被褥上，和吉尔伽美什并肩坐在一起。

…沉默好沉重。太沉重了。根本无法沟通，本来还期待着这家伙像平时一样扔下一句傲慢自大的发言甩门就走来着。

吉尔伽美什坐在我的旁边，始终一言不发。这位自尊心奇高的英灵平常明明会用冰冷透彻的声音说着'竟敢坐在本王身边是想死吗"之类的话来着。

还有，这个深海一般的重压。

悄悄地用余光看了看身边的吉尔伽美什，看见了他那双仿佛在注视着空无一物的虚空的红色眼眸。

…到底在想着什么呢，完全没有表情。

然后，那面无表情的好似雕像一般端丽的侧颜，夺走了我的视线。

第一次见到这样面无表情的吉尔伽美什，正因如此，才凸显出了那张面孔如同神的造物一般的美。像是纤长的金色眼睫啊，象牙一般肌理细致的肌肤啊，还有精心修剪过的金色额发下的投影中，如同大号红色刚玉一般闪着光辉的眼瞳，熠熠生辉地镶嵌在形状完美的额头之下。

世界最古的英雄王。

身为万物之王，理所当然的拥有着光华万丈的容姿。

咕、我吞了口口水。

然而一一为什么什么都说不出口呢。

作为人类被仰慕着的极致美丽的存在，为什么，会坐在我这样的人的身边呢。

"…怎么了。"

怀着绞刑台上等候着的犯人般的心情，过了一会，清脆玲珑的声音抚动着我的耳廓。

"要给本王补充魔力吧，快做吧。"

他并没有看我，只是淡淡地说。

表情和之前没有什么区别。什么表情都没有浮现，用执行公务般的声音，让我作为Master履行对Servant的义务。

…无法相信。

刚刚远坂话里的内容，这家伙也应该听到了才对。

不不不一一

"那家伙是绮礼的Servant的话，应该知道同为男性之间的魔力供给方法的哟。"

那句话，作为既定事实，让我的胸口变得沉重。

…是啊。

这家伙当了言峰绮礼十年的Servant啊。以受肉之躯，虽然不知道用着怎样的手段，以人类灵魂作为供养存留于世的Servant。比起我这种人，不、就算是比起远坂，也绝对是作为当事人的吉尔伽美什更清楚详细的供给手段吧。

"你知道的吗，既然这样…"

"是性交吧。和你之间的链接还不稳固，没办法。"

突然。

像是没什么大不了的似的，英雄王这么说着。

哈一一

听到这句话的我，一瞬间连全身的血管都因为冲击而缩紧了。因为、不不、那个啥、是我和吉尔伽美什啊？！然后、性、性交什么的、世界上还有这样的蠢事吗？！

但是那确实毫无疑问的现实。在像这样两人一起度过的时间里，我很清楚已经失去了与圣杯之间联系的吉尔伽美什的魔力消耗有多大。正因为是如此强大的英灵，在没有和Master建立正规魔力供给脉络的情况下消耗才格外恐怖。就算有着单独行动这个技能，以眼下的状况来看能撑两天就是极限了。

…是啊，由圣杯之泥受肉的吉尔伽美什，在从圣杯中脱出的过程中发生了"解体"。即使和我的契约停止了这一切，现在现界的吉尔伽美什的身体，也和这十年间不再相同。

如果没有我的魔力就无法存留于世的存在一一这就是现在的吉尔伽美什。

吉尔伽美什仍在眺望着虚空。什么感情都没有显露出来的端正侧颜，简直像是从未见过的艺术品一样。没有被任何人的手所沾污，始终保持着无暇的模样，度过了几个世纪、超脱凡俗的至上的艺术。

"那个，我确认一下。"

那样的艺术品、被我这类人的双手污秽也可以，这家伙，是这么想的么。

"…我不知道该怎么做。我既不知道该怎么抱男人，而且、说实话，也不知道能不能做到。"

有些怯，却果断地说了出来。

这是实话。就算吉尔伽美什有着那么一张端丽的脸，但他比我个子还高、也有着结实的肌肉，更别说还是个男人。而且…这家伙是残忍地杀死了伊利亚，对慎二啊远坂啊都没有手下留情地出手的家伙。拥抱这种男人什么的，就算只是想想身体就先一步拒绝了。

就算是他成为了我的Servant的现在，这也是我毫不作伪的真心话。

…但是。

为什么呢。

虽然这么想着，但是不知为什么，总觉得无法放下他不管。

这样凶恶的Servant，就算有远坂的叮嘱，作为Master，我想让他消失的话再简单不过。就这样离开这个房间，放着不管过个两天他就会消失了吧。

虽说如此，我却无论如何都无法离开这里。

"果然无法对你这样的渣滓报以期待。你只要闭上嘴，为能够触碰本王的荣耀而战栗就足够了。"

总算是回到了平常的样子啊，虽然这么想着，他的那句话却让一切都开始升温。像是在月下绽放的花朵一般无暇的、冰冷的端丽面庞看着空无一物的虚空的样子，不知道为什么，让我的胸口隐隐作痛。

但那是无法付诸言语的感情。我下定了决心。

"一一好。既然这样，做吧。中途就算你说讨厌我也不会停的啊…！"

说出来了，然后我闭紧了眼睛。

我把吉尔伽美什，用力压倒在了被子上。

手上的感觉，完全是男人的身体，男人的触感。就算感觉再怎么柔软，在我身下的也是个不折不扣的男人。同性固有的奇妙感触就在我的身下。

但是非这么做不可。远坂也是，明知如此才把我和吉尔伽美什单独留在这个房间里的。'请抱了这个男人'，就算对她居然对着恋人说这种话感到愤慨，但我也明白，对方是男性的Servant、和恋人之间的性爱不同，这只是单纯的魔力供给行为而已。

但是。

吉尔伽美什的身体，就在我的身体下面。

轻轻地、颤动着。

"…言…峰…"

一一是在呼唤着名字吗。

像是纸质拉门外面吹来的风那样轻微。没有办法作为单独的音节分辨出来，我所意识到的只有牙关紧咬的声音。

慢慢地睁开眼，我看见了吉尔伽美什的表情，然后，'啊，这样啊'，我明白了过来。

言峰绮礼。

那个现在想起来、有着简直像是开玩笑一般名字的家伙，在正要对远坂下手的时候被Lancer背叛、死在了爱因兹贝伦。

Lancer放出的火焰燃尽了城堡，现在那里剩下的只有化为废墟的森林而已。在那灼烧过后的痕迹下找不到尸体。作为Sservant的Lancer的遗体自然不必说，可连言峰的尸体都找不到未免有些奇怪。那之后远坂似乎发现了什么，一个人搞清楚之后，就回到言峰教会料理神父死亡留下的身后事了。

吉尔伽美什在我的身下侧过脸，像是在忍耐着什么一样咬紧牙关，紧闭着双眼。

明明是在这种时候，我却觉得那样的姿态非常惹人哀怜，内心忽的平静了下来。

言峰的Servant？他这么说过。

然后，碍手碍脚的召唤者终于消失了，他这么笑过。

理所应当应该去死的男人。

但是，如果把那些都当做是在逞强的话，我…

不知道该用怎样的语言形容，这样拼命地、用尽全身力气压抑住颤抖的姿态。

"…怎么了，快做吧。"

像这样，不看我的脸，勉力说出的傲岸的话语。

"榨干你的魔力就能完事了。早早结束吧，杂种。"

虚张声势的声音。

"喂，听到了没有。差不多一一"

红色双瞳中浮现出的些许水色。

注意到这些的话，我就什么都无法说出口了。想必现在这个黄金的英灵的内心里，无法忍耐的思念正在奔驰吧。

"杂…种？"

一一啊啊，所以才不想睁开眼睛啊。

胸口的疼痛，就像和失去了Saber的那一天一样。

吉尔伽美什的视线看向我，似乎吓了一跳的样子。这也不奇怪，就连我，也是为了这家伙而翻开了内心柔软的角落啊。

我撑起上身，从吉尔伽美什身上爬起来，在被褥上重新坐好。

"…呼。"

长出了一口气。像是在锻炼那样休整着气息，总算把心情平静了下来。

"…那个啊，就当是我在多管闲事啊，非要勉强自己可一点也不好啊。"

看过来的吉尔伽美什红色的双瞳似乎静止了几秒，然后长大了瞪过来。看到了和预想中一样因愤怒颤动着的嘴唇是，我想着'啊，搞砸了'，感到了一点后悔。

但是没办法。我讨厌这样。就算只是单纯的魔力供给也好，违背对方的意愿就做这种事果然不行。更确切的说，我无意识地讨厌着被当做谁的替身看待。

我讨厌那样。

"你以为你在对谁说话，杂种…！"

吉尔伽美什起身，那双红瞳中充斥着从未见过的锐利杀气。和在柳洞寺相互厮杀时完全无法比拟的，真真正正的杀意。踏错一步毫无疑问我就会死，那是召唤着死亡的决死之刃般的目光。

但是，总觉得那又像是被抛弃的小猫炸着毛要与世界为敌的眼神一样，我恨不起来。

"对于言峰的死，感到很悲伤吧，你这家伙。"

既然恨不起来，那就再深入一步吧。

"所以哭出来就好了。不要再像这样忍耐下去了。"

抱住他的肩膀，直视着那双红瞳，我这么说着。

"一一"

啊啊、我可能会死吧。

"因为，你看，像在史诗里写得那样，你的朋友先你而去了是吧？"

我凝视着他那因为过度的愤怒而像纸一样煞白的脸。

反正都要死，那就说到最后吧。我是这家伙现在的Master啊，不做到这种程度不行。想哭的话就哭出来，死死藏在内心身处的东西，我想让他好好表达出来。

…要不然，还不知道要被这家伙已经死去的前任Master怎么挖苦呢。

"所以，你看，失去了言峰，那也是十分悲痛的事，对吧？"

"你这混蛋一一混蛋、混蛋、混蛋…！"

这展开几乎和预想中一模一样，吉尔伽美什的表情被满溢的愤怒扭曲成凶相。眉间深深皱着，因为愤怒而大张的瞳孔。这样热度的愤怒简直可以轻易使人蒸发，高热的感情火辣辣地灼烧着皮肤。

但是。

"但这不是很好嘛。你是王吧。所以，对自己的家臣…这么说很奇怪，但为亲近的人的死亡而叹息不是理所当然的吗？"

我对于吉尔伽美什为言峰的死感到悲伤一点也不吃惊，又不是笨蛋。因为吉尔伽美什可是和言峰共度了十年之久啊。虽然是我完全无法理解的两个人，但不知为何感觉气场很合，大概彼此之间都互相中意吧。朋友啊恋人啊，不是那样的存在吗。

失去了如此亲密的人，无论是谁都会觉得痛苦吧。

"一一！"

怒气突然收敛了。

"哈，这样啊…是这样啊，本来就是如此！"

然后，他高声笑了起来。

"很好，值得褒扬哦杂种！"

恢复了平日里的陛下声线的吉尔伽美什，在我面前像个笨蛋一样笑了起来。

…真是的。又是逞强啊又是悲伤啊又是愤怒啊又是狂笑的，不觉得累吗这家伙。言峰，真亏你做他的Master做了十年之久啊。

"没错，我很悲伤。"

吉尔伽美什把手臂横在胸前，断然道。

"言峰是个每天阴着一张草履虫一样阴沉的脸性格扭曲无药可救味觉白痴而且最重要的是还无法理解本王的美的难以想象的无礼之徒。这罪孽简直死一万次都不够。就算被千根锥子贯穿也无法偿还这罪孽。而且仗着Master的立场，让本王处理那种杂鱼中的杂鱼中的杂鱼…唔嗯，所以才那么不像样的死了啊，蠢货。"

…前言撤回。果然，是我想太多了吧。

"…但是，那是个有趣的男人。"

骂街后面，孤零零地点缀着的只言片语，引回了我的意识。

大概，那才是真正的、没有混淆的真实吧。隐藏在潘多拉的盒子的最下面的感情，在吉尔伽美什的脸上显露出来。

怜悯。失望。还有一一悲伤。

"本王，失去了这个世界上最棒的玩具。"

看到了那赤红眼底浮现出的泪水，啊啊，我从心底开始后悔了。

啊啊可恶，所以才不想被搁在这样的Servant身边啊，远坂那混蛋…！

注意到的时候我已经把吉尔伽美什搂在了怀里。柔软的身体，轻轻骚动着鼻尖的香味，和滑溜溜的发丝的触感。我紧紧地抱住了他。

"别说成是玩具啊。很重要的吧？"

不得不这么做了。因为这家伙明明是那么臭屁的国王陛下，却什么都不懂。不，正因为是这个出生就很强大没有必要尊重任何人的这家伙，性格已经扭曲到了连自己都无法理解的领域了吧。都这样了还说什么玩具啊，笨蛋Servant！

"是啊。是很重要的玩具。"

"啊啊真是的，就不能好好地用言语表达出来吗…你这家伙！"

明明都像那样流着眼泪了，还说什么玩具啊！

这样的你，简直是比那个外道神父还有性格扭曲无药可救的男人不是吗！

"是喜欢的对吧！对言峰！"

对我的话。

啪嗒、吉尔伽美什的眼眶里落下了一滴泪水。

根本、根本、根本不喜欢他！我原以为他会这样乱暴地吼过来来着。

"一一啊。是我爱着的玩具哦。"

像是在等待着这句问话，吉尔伽美什轻轻点了点头。

…算了。玩具也好什么也好。总之，这家伙能承认就算不错。

如果这就是这家伙爱情的表现形式的话，那么我也没有什么可说的。

没有作为王者的骄傲，也没有作为英灵的虚张声势。对于除此以外就不知道其他表现方式的这个名为吉尔伽美什的男人的本质，这就是真正的真实了。

"那么，我没有强迫你现界的必要。现在就切断契约也可以。"

就算事后会被远坂骂。

但是果然一一我讨厌这样。

明明心里还有着言峰，却将这样的吉尔伽美什强行据为己有，这种事我做不到。

就算不知道言峰是怎么看这家伙的，但只要吉尔伽美什还在思念着言峰，我就无法抱他。

"哈？你在说什么啊。"

一一阿勒？

和从心底感到高兴的吉尔伽美什的视线相交。

"要和本王切断契约？这种事不是你能决定的，而是要由本王来决定的事。哼，虽然要把身体交托给像你这样的杂种很不快一一"

转过脸去时候，眼前顺滑的金发沙沙地摇曳着。绷紧了脸，执拗着表情的模样看上去格外年轻。

"我才没有怎么介意言峰的事。反正还有那条狗跟着呢，就毫无迷茫地升天去吧。"

狗什么的，是指Lancer吗。

总觉得，我似乎了解了这家伙和言峰、还有Lancer之间的关系了。不是爱情，不是信任。同样地、也没有憎恨的，这三个人间的关系。

可能，他们都乐在其中吧。

在那里有着我无法介入的，羁绊、一类的东西吧。

吉尔伽美什用力抓着我的手腕，放松了紧皱的眉头。然后'呼'地一声，露出了残酷的笑容。

"虽然言峰死了，本王可还没有厌倦这个尘世间。尽管没法杀光惹人厌的杂种们有些苦恼，不过算了，反正已经忍了十年了。"

一一所以，什么嘛。

也就是说，这位陛下其实相当中意这个世界嘛。

就算言峰不在，也能生存下去。

"…服了你了。还真够坚强的啊，你这家伙。"

刚才还在落泪的人，现在却像这样地笑了。

"哈。就算是你，难道失去了爱着的事物自己也想去死吗？"

…没有那么想过。不，想都不用想，我肯定不会那么做。

因为没能守护所爱之人而后悔，怀抱着再也无法相见的孤独，就算如此我也会继续走下去。咬紧牙关，忍耐着痛苦，不移开视线地一直向前走。

我会怀抱着刺痛胸口的痛苦、和一复一日淡薄下去的温暖回忆，即使如此，绝对不会忘记，坚定地走向未来吧。

…啊啊，这样啊。是这种家伙啊。我果然不能把他放着不管。

这样笨拙却又高洁地活着的家伙，我喜欢得不得了。

"我明白了，吉尔伽美什。那么一一成为我的Servant吧。"

虽然已经契约完成了，但我就是想要这么说。

想要好好地确定彼此的心意。

"我还有远坂在，所以，那个、可能不会像是言峰一样对待你。"

"一一哈。笨蛋。"

吉尔伽美什扬起眉毛笑了出来。那双红瞳，像风平浪静的湖面一样平静地洋溢着色彩。

"这个现世里能够得到本王宠爱的有一个人就足够了，杂种。"

就算那是已经不在了的存在也一样。

一直持续着爱意，这大概就是这家伙的答案。

"明白了。那么，我会作为Master，抱你。"

总觉得肩膀上卸下了重担一样。

果然做爱不是和喜欢的人就做不到，虽然可能会被远坂笑话。如果说，这是为了让这家伙留在现世、作为Master的义务的话，我就拥抱吉尔伽美什吧。

…好。

这一次，在被褥上重合了身体。吉尔伽美什没有抵抗，和薄薄的被子格格不入的闪耀金发辉煌地摊开。

我是男人这家伙也是男人，就当是裸裎相对的交情了吧。做好觉悟，我脱下了他上半身穿着的黑色夹克。

白色的脖子非常显眼。简直就像是自出生以来一次都没有照过日光一样的雪白，让我有点惊到了。

…冷静。保持冷静啊，我。

努力平静了下来，勉强保住了Master的颜面。

"就像你说的一样，只是单纯地魔力供给罢了、会早点结束的，忍耐一下。"

"…我可没说这种话。"

忽然听见了微小的声音。凝视着吉尔伽美什的脸，又是闹别扭一样的表情。

"我可没说那样的话。"

而后，吉尔伽美什目不转睛地看着我，小声地说。

一一呜哇。

那个，怎么说呢，

吉尔伽美什的意思是一一想要被认真地抱。

和Master必要的单纯魔力供给的行为，履行义务一样的意味不同，而是作为认真的性爱。

"啊、但是…那个、我、和男人是第一次…"

糟糕。

"不知道该怎么做才好，而且、那个…"

糟糕。总觉得，心跳得好厉害。

"我、不太清楚要怎么做你才会觉得舒服…"

糟糕。糟糕。

要被远坂骂了！

"一一真拿你没辙。"

呼地吐了口气。那双张开的嘴唇总觉得微妙地很色气，无法移开视线。和女孩子的一样，虽然不能这么想，当指尖触碰到那和期待中一样柔软的薄红色嘴唇时，男人心中的什么东西似乎被煽动了。但我不知道是否应该遵循那个冲动，只是呆呆地凝视着那双嘴唇，身体一动都不能动。

像是知道了这样的事一样。

"把这当做是至上的幸福吧，杂种。"

"欸…"

吉尔伽美什突然翻转了身体，将我压倒在被褥上。

欸，难道说是想要反攻一一我这么想着，但是不对。

那张脸一路滑了下去。

"等一一你难道是想"

不由分说。

吉尔伽美什的手，拉开了我牛仔裤的拉链。

"喂…！"

我惊讶地向下看，面前那双白色的手熟练地滑到股间，简直像是身经百战的神偷撬开宝物库似的，啊啊这么形容的话那个王肯定要生气吧，竟然把本王当做小偷什么的。总而言之那双手轻易地拉开了拉链，不知什么时候就连皮带都被抽出来了，然后就是我的要塞…哇啊！裤子突然被脱到了膝盖，屁股好冷！

打打打打打打打算干什么啊一一！！

在脑袋的引擎完全报废冒着黑烟的我的面前，吉尔伽美什那双优雅的手终于到达了我最秘密的地带。

呜、哇。

"…哼。还真小啊。"

还真对不起啊…！

想要说你把我当笨蛋吗张开了嘴，随即就被欲望吞没。

吉尔伽美什的嘴唇，慢慢地，碰到了我的性器。

"唔…"

喂。这算怎么回事。这…已经不是临战态势了，我已经完全勃?起来了嘛。啾、地被嘴唇包裹，稍微厌恶起了自己的肤浅。

"啊、等…呜…"

简直像是上等的天鹅绒一般顺滑的口腔内充分地分泌着唾液，慢慢地抽出肉?棒。在那急速扩大着的尖端落下亲吻，温柔地吮吸着开始溢出的前液。白皙而优美的手像是要治愈根部的肿胀一样轻柔地按揉着，指尖轻轻刺激着囊袋。

"嗯一一"

然后快感更进一步，一边吸吮着由尖端零落的白浊，一边向上注视着我，按揉着阴囊。

射出来也可以哦，像是这样发出邀请。仅仅为了取悦男人的令人舒适的爱抚。

那从平日里桀骜不驯的态度无法想象的乖顺服侍，让头脑断线了。

"…哈、啊、…！"

这样的一一这样的、是犯规啊。

绝对不可能做侍奉之类的事的英雄王，居然隐藏着这样的一面，什么的。

在吉尔伽美什动着口唇的时候，他的金发簌簌摇曳着。闭着眼睛，那张脸上是看起来完全不像是正在做着这种事情的安静的表情。然而他的嘴角，却被我怪诞的阴?茎塞得满满的。白皙柔软的手指，正缠绕着我变得炽热的根部，滑腻腻地捋动着。

"一一呜、"

糟糕。这种的，糟糕了。这种事，从没听说过。

"啊、吉尔伽美什。等等、这样…这样、"

被含进了嘴唇狭窄的深处。一边甘甜地轻咬着牙齿，一边用唇舌爱抚。舌尖探入尖端，挠痒痒一样地搔动着铃口。这一切都已经无法忍耐了。

"…哈…"

我勃?起得过于迅速，在碰触到那嘴唇发出濡湿声音的瞬间分离开来。

兴奋地喘息着，面颊稍微浮上晕红。用湿润的红瞳凝视着我昂扬的性器的吉尔伽美什，看起来无可比拟的色气。很想要似的弯下眼角的模样刺激着男人的雄性。只是看着，就心脏砰砰直跳，呼吸也变得艰苦。

在我之外的一一在言峰也露出过这种表情吧，只是这么想着，就感到了微小的嫉妒。

"呜咕…？！"

总觉得不想再看着那样的表情。想也不想把吉尔伽美什的头拉了下来。

一路含到最深处，真是舒服得一塌糊涂。

"啊…"

无法抵抗这种快感。用两手支着吉尔伽美什的头，就那样动起了腰。

"嗯…咕！嗯、嗯嗯…？！"

因为撞击而扭曲了的嘴唇好柔软。热乎乎的口腔好舒服。乱暴的舌头也好舒服。

"…唔，好厉害。"

在湿漉漉的口腔里变换着角度冲刺，像是温暖湿润的海绵一样的触感让人迷醉痴狂。人类的身体里原来有这么舒服啊。

"嗯、嗯…！咕、嗯…！"

强硬地往最深的地方突刺的话，喉头会"咕"地缩紧，舒服得难以忍耐。已经连自己在做什么都不清楚了的程度的快乐，让阴囊开始一下一下颤动。铃口从刚刚开始就不停向外涌着前液，碰撞着柔软的舌头，射?精欲望不停地攀升。

简直像是奏响快乐的乐器一样极致的快乐。吉尔伽美什端丽的脸苦闷地歪斜着，因为艰难地呼吸而涌出泪水的红瞳里迸发着杀意。一边被那样的眼神看着一边肆意进犯他的口腔，说实在的…让我兴奋不已。

"哈、啊、好棒…好厉害、很舒服啊、你的"

像是伸展腰肢一样，我在吉尔伽美什的口中前后动着腰。我知道自己做了非常过分的事，这种事情对远坂是绝对不能做的，但是、啊也不是说是吉尔伽美什就行的意思，只是。

"…呜、嗯嗯、嗯！"

一边被我侵犯着口腔一边露出苦闷表情的吉尔伽美什，实在是让人起鸡皮疙瘩程度的美丽。

通红变成玫瑰色的脸颊也好，浮出的汗珠也好，贴着金发的前额也好，还有那充斥着愤怒和屈辱、不仅如此还有兴奋的宝石般的红瞳也好。全部，都是让人想要一直这么看下去的美丽。

"啊…糟糕、要?射了"

乘着满溢的冲动，一口气加快速度。以连声音都听不到的程度，忘我地沉浸在这份快乐里。

"嗯！呜嗯！嗯…！"

最强的英灵的口唇简直像是活物一样咕啾咕啾地吸吮着肉?棒，我把身体交付给了那让意识一片空白的欲望。最后的瞬间，我以阴毛贴着鼻尖程度的深度，射?精了。

一下一下弹跳着的柱身，向着吉尔伽美什的喉咙深处一股脑地射进去。缩紧的喉头给予了最后的快乐，呜哇、地发出不像话的声音。什么都没有思考。简直就像置身于光芒之中一样。

这样舒服的事，还是第一次知道。

"…啊、哈啊、啊…啊"

我终于清醒了过来，意识到自己的手正以惊人的力度按压着吉尔伽美什的头。不由得收回腰，发出湿漉漉的声音，湿润得一塌糊涂的我的阴?茎终于从那双嘴唇里显露了出来。

看到那副模样的瞬间身体被几乎到了疼痛程度的颤抖侵袭，尖端渗出了残留的汁液。

吉尔伽美什没有咳嗽，只是俯下身子剧烈地喘息着。看见了从他嘴唇里溢出来的、混杂着白浊液和唾液的液体，说起来这是给这家伙的魔力供给啊，我终于想起来了。

…说起来，喝下去了啊、我的精?液。

突然身体就像被灌下了岩浆一样炽热起来。

同时，刺痛着肌肤的是万千的后悔。

"那、那个啥，吉尔伽美什。"

"…"

"那个、抱歉。我太沉迷其中了。"

"…"

"嗯、还有、那个，被这么做我很高兴。"

因为道歉完全没有反应，所以试着这么说，然后被狠狠瞪了一记。那双瞳孔像是满盛着怒火般的熊熊燃烧。

"混蛋，竟敢对王的身体如此粗暴…！开始的时候倒是闭上嘴乖乖把身体交给本王了，现在是怎么回事！？想被杀吗！？"

一一TBC一一

翻译/真酱


End file.
